Gramps
by ArwenStar914
Summary: A short story about an evolutionist who visits a Christian apothecary (pharmacist), their conversation, and how it affects the young evolutionist. Please r/r.


A/N: What started as a simple story to use ten vocabulary words turned into a cute little story that I think may cause you to smile and think at the same time. I hope you like this, please review. **ArwenStar**  
  
Disclaimer: I do not intend to affend any one with this, I am simply stating my beliefs. If it affends you, I am sorry. That said, here is the story.  
  


~*_Gramps_*~ 

  
In a small town in England, about the time Darwinism was reaching its height, there lived a man named Arthur Tollers. He was a kind man whom the townspeople affectionately called 'Gramps.' He owned a small apothecary shop on the main street, and the townspeople went to him faithfully for their medicine. They went not because he was the only druggist (there had been another shop, but it closed from lack of business), but because he believed strongly in philanthropy. If you had no money or not enough, he would give you what you needed without ever asking for payment. And if you were sick, he made sure he found time to come and visit you and play a game of chess or just talk with you.  
Other pharmacists laughed at the way Gramps ran his shop. "He'll be bankrupt before the year is over!" they sneered, repeating this phrase year after year. But Gramps was never bankrupt, nor was he ever rich. He lived comfortably in the back of his shop with very few possessions. His most prized possession was an old Bible, which he read every morning and every night. It was his faith in God that allowed him to live the way he did, for by all accounts Gramps should have been poor, but God provided for him and so did the townspeople. They made sure that he was always well taken care of, even though they were poor themselves. His shop was decorated with the gifts and creations of the townspeople, creating a rather homey atmosphere. On his counter there was a little sign, made by a housewife who had often been saved by Gramps' kindness, upon which was written the epigram, 'To err is human, to forgive divine.' This was Gramps' favorite saying, for it reminded him that although he made mistakes, God was always willing to forgive. The townspeople also liked this saying, and it gave Gramps a chance to share the gospel with them. Most of the small town had been brought to Christ by the little old man and his wisdom and grace.  
  
Now, every story must have an antagonist, and this story's is a young man by the name of Edwin Blackwell. Edwin was a smart young man in his early twenties, an apostate and misanthropic on all accounts. Raised Catholic, he had forsaken his religion and become an Atheist. He believed strongly in Darwin's theories, and was adamant that the cosmos was naught but the result of an evolutionary process. He also had a rather low opinion of mankind in general, asserting that man still clung to his animal instincts and so was not of much value. He believed that the turmoil and pandemonium in the world was the fault of man, and only by educating himself could man be free of his animal nature. By educating, he meant learning the ways of science, tossing aside religion as nothing but a prop for the weak. He had yet to meet a Christian who had an IQ higher than a skunk, but then he did not associate with many Christians.  
Now Fate, Luck, call her what you will, saw fit to have our Mr. Blackwell visit Gramps' little town. He had come there to catch a connecting train, but a sudden snowstorm had left him stranded. Checking into the hotel, Edwin asked if there was a druggist around, for he had begun to have stomach pains. The hotel manager nodded and directed Mr. Blackwell to Gramps' shop, which was the only apothecary shop for several miles.  
Edwin entered Gramps' shop, grateful to be out of the bitter wind and freezing snow. As he closed the door, a small bell rang, cheerfully announcing his arrival. Soon an old man appeared, a warm smile on his face. His hair was silver-white, and was currently retreating rapidly from his forehead. But his smile was still bright, and he used it constantly.  
"What can I do for you, young man?" he asked brightly, peering at Edwin over small glasses with thin gold frames.  
"I seem to be having a bit of stomach trouble," Edwin replied, rubbing his stomach ruefully.  
Gramps smiled and winked at him. "Don't worry, sonny! I've got just the thing for that."  
As the old man bustled about preparing a tonic, the young man gazed around the shop, eyeing the crude crafts and gifts with a scornful eye. Then his eyes fell upon the sign on the counter, and he laughed as he read it, a sneer on his face.  
The old man looked over his shoulder at the young man, an eyebrow raised. "What's so funny?"  
"You're sign," Edwin laughed. "I find it rather humorous."  
"Is that so," Gramps replied, a small smile on his face. "And why is that, sonny?"  
"'To err is human, to forgive divine,' what a joke!" Edwin sneered. "Yes, to err is human, but there is no such thing as 'divinity' or 'God' or whatever you call him. There is no god, he does not exist, it is scientific fact."  
Gramps came and placed the finished tonic on the counter, an amused smile on his face. "Is that so? Science has disproved the existence of God? I really should read the papers more often...."  
"I am not joking, sir," said Edwin, lifting his chin indignantly. The poor old fool obviously needed to be enlightened, so Edwin proceeded to explain Darwin's Evolution theory and all the discoveries and theories of science. Gramps listened politely as Edwin explained how man evolved from a cell to a complex being, never once interrupting the young man's proud speech. When he finished, Edwin expected the old man to nod and realize how foolish he had been to believe in 'God.' Instead, Gramps said, "And you believe this?"  
Edwin blinked in surprise. "Of course! Don't you?"  
Gramps smiled. "Certainly not. Why, if I were to believe in the 'survival of the fittest' I would be out of a job! Why should I help sustain the weak of the species? I should just let Nature weed out the weak and uplift the strong! And also, I should not give you this tonic, but see instead if you are fit to survive your pain or if you are too weak and need to be taken out."  
Edwin stared at the old man, dumbstruck. Gramps grinned and winked at the boy. "Never thought of that, did ya sonny? Here's some more food for thought: Why do we need doctors? They do almost the same as I. And why bother with law and order? If we were formed by chaos, why not let it rule our lives? And why is there a need for justice, if the strong will always come out on top? If someone is a murderer they obviously were only helping Nature weed out the weak to strengthen the species.  
"But say there is a Creator, a divine Being Who created this world. He established everything in an orderly fashion, which gives the basis for Order. He also created everyone equal, and placed laws upon Man and the earth, giving reason for Law and Justice. He also created us in His image, and values us more than anything else He created. And so it makes sense to help the weak, to treat and care for those who might otherwise not make it.  
"My boy, you have heard a theory and grasped onto it without taking a complete panorama of the subject, or of life. You took to it because it sounded good, but you did not think it through. Was the Jewish holocaust wrong? Of course it was! But by your theory Hitler had the right idea. Evolution leads to a superior race, so why not help it along? Because evolution does not work anymore than slaughtering millions of innocent people to create perfection does. Evolution supports murder and pandemonium, never once offering those who believe in it any hope. Perhaps you need to rethink what you believe."  
Edwin stood in complete shock and amazement, faced with a major dilemma. This old man had, in a few minutes, completely shaken the belief he had studied for years in college. Was what this old man said true? Or was it just that he had not studied evolution enough to combat the arguments? Edwin paid for the tonic and left, saying nothing else to Gramps except 'Thank you' and 'Goodbye.' Edwin left the shop, his head dizzy with questions.  
  
Gramps died five years later, and his death was greatly mourned by the community. But Gramps' death stretched far past the little community he had never left in his seventy-one years, for all who had visited the old man and spoken with him never forgot him, even if they moved far away. On the day of Gramps' funeral, the small church was completely crammed, and still more people stood outside, filling the steps and the street, wishing to show their appreciation for the old man who had given so much love and compassion without ever asking anything in return.  
When the service was over, everyone flooded out of the church and began walking towards the cemetery, the procession led by six young men who bore the casket. The people paid their last respects and one by one left the grave. The pastor of the small church stayed, watching as the people silently, slowly, drifted away. Soon there was only one left, a young man the pastor did not recognize. The young man stepped up to the grave, which was covered as much with flowers as it was with dirt. He took off his hat, revealing thick, reddish-brown hair.  
The pastor walked up the young man, who turned to the pastor with a smile. "Hello, pastor. That was a wonderful service, and a beautiful eulogy. Although I don't think it was hard to find something to say about Mr. Tollers."  
The pastor smiled. "No, it wasn't. Gramps was a kind soul, and a devout Christian. I think I had to much material for a eulogy, though I wish I hadn't had to write it."  
The young man smiled and nodded, then looked back at the grave. On the tombstone was carved:  
  


_Arthur Tollers, 'Gramps'  
1885-1956  
'To err is human, to forgive divine.'  
_

  
The man smiled. _How true that is,_ he thought.  
The old preacher watched the young man for a moment, then asked, "Did you know Gramps? I don't believe I've seen you before."  
The man smiled and turned to the preacher. "No, sir, you have not seen me before, and I am afraid I only had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Tollers once, but that was enough to change my life."  
"What is your name?" the pastor asked.  
"Edwin Blackwell," the man replied. "I was traveling near here when I heard of Mr. Tollers' death, so I took a day off and came to the funeral."  
The pastor frowned. "'Took a day off'?"  
Edwin nodded. "I'm staying with a research group a few miles from here. I'm a scientist."  
"And what are you researching?" the pastor asked.  
"Evolution," Edwin said promptly.  
The pastor blanched and looked at him in surprise. "You believe in evolution?"  
Edwin smiled. "Certainly not."  
"Then why are you researching it?" the confused pastor asked.  
"To prove to other scientists that it has flaws," Edwin explained. "For a long time I believed in evolution, but I was never happy. Then Gramps suggested to me the impossible - the existence of an omnipotent, powerful, loving God. I did not know what to think, but finally I put aside my pride and accepted Jesus as my Savior. I have never regretted that decision."  
The pastor and Edwin talked for a little while, then the pastor left, leaving Edwin alone at the grave.  
"Only once did I meet you, but our one conversation changed my life," Edwin said aloud. "Thank you, sir, and I look forward to meeting you again."  
Placing his hat back upon his head, Edwin left, humming 'Amazing Grace' as he walked.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
